


空/盈

by Misumi_satomi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misumi_satomi/pseuds/Misumi_satomi
Summary: 论身体与精神的填满
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 15





	空/盈

黄仁俊坐在床沿小腿闲散地乱晃，他穿了条宽松的短裤，看到罗渽民进来也没动，只是将头转向他，双手支到身后，两腿微微分开做出邀约的姿态。  
罗渽民思考过黄仁俊为什么总是喜欢这样纯情地笑，或许是喜欢扮演这样的角色，又或许本身便有这样的一面但平时无法释放，罗渽民更喜欢后一种解释。  
他把公文包放到一边，朝黄仁俊走过去，黄仁俊拽着皮带把罗渽民带向自己，熟练地帮罗渽民脱起裤子，罗渽民便自行解决上衣。   
黄仁俊留着罗渽民的内裤没脱，像捧着玩具似的捧着罗渽民目前还一点动静都没有的性器，隔着内裤轻轻舔了一口，看着他依旧毫无动静，皱了眉不满地抬头，发现罗渽民的表情带着些得意，不满的情绪更甚，伸手就要扒罗渽民的内裤，罗渽民却突然蹲下去扒他的裤子，连同内裤一起扯了下来，将黄仁俊已经微微挺立的性器含了进去。  
黄仁俊被激的身子一抖，就势就要往下躺，却被罗渽民扶住腰，  
“不许躺。”  
黄仁俊全身都开始染上潮红，扭着身子把下半身往罗渽民嘴里送，罗渽民两只手分着他的双腿，揉捏着大腿根肉，舌头上的技巧让黄仁俊发出满意的喟叹，坐着的姿势让快感更加难以释放，但罗渽民不让躺，他一要朝后倾斜罗渽民就揽住他的腰。他一向佩服罗渽民永远能在性事里这么游刃有余一心几用，或许这也是他们相配的原因，一个只求享受不在意什么羞耻不羞耻，一个懂得如何让对方享受。  
没一会黄仁俊射了出来，终于整个人软了下去，才刚刚开始腰就这么酸了，这个人大概又想让自己下不来床。

罗渽民抬起头来，盯着黄仁俊把嘴里残存的精液咽了下去，漂亮的喉结上下滚动，黄仁俊看得出神，不自觉地也跟着做了一个吞咽的动作，罗渽民又被这样无意识的可爱掀起情欲，朝着黄仁俊的脖子咬过去，黄仁俊顺从地向后仰，小小的喉结因罗渽民的舔舐轻微抖动着，喉咙里发出猫一般的细碎呻吟。  
两人顺着力道倒在床上，黄仁俊已经自觉将双腿分开，性器贴着性器，随着身体的起伏摩擦，罗渽民还没脱内裤，硬挺的下半身隔着衣料叫嚣，黄仁俊去拽他的内裤边，拉起又松手弹回去。  
“你不难受么。”  
两个人一时沉迷于亲吻，用罗渽民的话说，要让黄仁俊好好尝尝自己精液的味道，黄仁俊倒也配合，差点反客为主，舌头极不老实地搅动，腿朝罗渽民的腰盘上去，伸手去摸罗渽民精壮的小腹。  
润滑的过程很快，是双方做了很多次之后有的默契，罗渽民很喜欢在床沿的姿势，他可以清晰地看到自己的性器被包裹，被吞纳，被黄仁俊的双腿盘着腰，他可以轻松地按揉黄仁俊圆润柔软的臀部，让他紧一点，再紧一点。  
罗渽民一下下地冲撞，所有力道都落在床沿上，落在黄仁俊身上，每一下都落到实处。黄仁俊双手被罗渽民按住，想要抚慰自己而不得，难耐地扭动身子，但罗渽民的硕大把自己填得很满，一下下蹭过某处的快感层层累积，他一边吸着气一边鼓励罗渽民：“你好大，好满……啊……我好舒服……”  
罗渽民通常是不爱说话的那一个，除了命令式的催情台词，每次做到最后，用黄仁俊的话来形容就是动物本性暴露的猛干，四个字概括：毫无人性。  
罗渽民对此不置可否，只是质问他你舒不舒服，舒服的话难道不应该闭上嘴乖乖给个五星好评。  
毕竟基本回回都能把自己操射的炮友万里挑一，黄仁俊能遇上这一个乐还来不及。  
但黄仁俊还是觉得今天有些不一样，尤其不一样。  
罗渽民的控制欲来的异常强烈，超出了情趣的范围，似乎在朝一个自己无法预知的方向跌落过去，黄仁俊心里一阵空，但明明身体被填得很满，冲突感让人很难受。他第一次有些被逼出生理泪水，眼角微红着去够罗渽民的脖子。  
“你抱抱我。”  
他想双方要平衡，他也要有所行动才互不相欠，谁让罗渽民刚刚叫了他的名字。  
性和爱该分开，带着爱的性在这两个人之间是不被允许的 ，所有的话语和姿势都应该是为了追求高潮，而不是不知所云的心动。  
罗渽民一如既往地到达了那个黄仁俊津津乐道的状态，粘在额前的刘海挡住了部分眼睛——他们也本不该望向对方的眼睛。但在这个所谓的兽性主导欢爱的场面下，罗渽民却叫了黄仁俊的名字。  
像受了委屈的小兽发出的低吼，甚至省去了姓氏只叫了名，仁俊两个字低低传进黄仁俊耳朵，他勾起脚趾，不知道在紧张些什么，把罗渽民的腰盘得更紧。  
两个人都释放之后罗渽民抱着他把头埋在他肩窝，喘息声一下下打在他耳畔，跟往日比起来似乎有些过于急促和紊乱了，在他眼里罗渽民连喘息都是应该是掐着秒的。

两人洗过澡出来，黄仁俊穿着浴袍蜷在沙发上刷着手机，罗渽民出来便开始穿西装。都是黄仁俊会在房间里呆的比较久，罗渽民大概因为工作的原因每次完事了就会走人。  
黄仁俊看罗渽民每次都是西装公文包，有时候或许再加一副眼镜，连他的手机都没有见过，除了第一次核实对方身份的时候。两个人是在专门的论坛上约到对方，互报了经济水平和健康状况并出示了证明，现在选择炮友都慎重，要获得良好体验的同时保持自己的生命安全。  
但是这次罗渽民似乎比往常都要慢，黄仁俊手机刷的都不认真，一条微博点进去重复看了三次，他不相信察觉到不对的只有他自己。  
罗渽民打理好自己朝黄仁俊走过来，在他抬起黄仁俊下巴的那个瞬间黄仁俊还没有理解到他的意图，以为他又想做一次，那刚才为什么费那么大劲穿好衣服。  
但是罗渽民只是吻了他一下，那是一个单纯的吻，不为了挑起情欲或作为其他动作的附加，只是唇舌与唇舌的几秒交缠，罗渽民拼命吸着黄仁俊嘴里的空气，舌头在他口腔里掠过的每一块地方都带起一阵酥麻，黄仁俊在喘不过气的同时觉得自己心里也像是什么东西被吸走了一样，他刚伸手要去拽罗渽民的衣服，这场纠缠却被罗渽民戛然而止。  
罗渽民消失在门外之后，黄仁俊竟生出一种巨大的失落，不同于做爱结束时的贤者时间，更不同于以前每次分开时的“今天又是很爽的一天”的愉快体验，黄仁俊努力从心里牵扯出确切的情绪，却没有成功，只觉得莫名空旷，像树林突然被烧出一片荒原。

罗渽民开车回了公司，他今天本不该去找黄仁俊，但是短信发过去黄仁俊竟然有时间并且一口答应了——是的，两个人为了不侵入对方的私生活，连微信都没加。  
他所在的行业竞争太激烈，少数几个信任的下属竟在前几天卷走一批数据和客户去了对家公司，他无论如何都没有料到，问讯其他人竟还揪出几个有心或无心帮助过那人的，心情更觉烦闷。  
其实他在约了黄仁俊之后就查过他的底，他的位置特殊，不允许有人趁虚而入，圈子里面流行包养，他还是觉得包养容易横生枝节，于是选了这么个法子，倒也没想到能这么快找到黄仁俊这么合适的人选。  
只是他今天突然有了想要人陪伴的感觉，孤身一人摸爬滚打了这么多年，罗渽民也不是没谈过恋爱，但他总认为那只是生活的调剂物罢了，又或者是人生的必需品——恋爱，结婚，生子。  
但后来发现自己身上这一条路实在行不通，便再没在这个上面浪费过时间。上约炮论坛是一时兴起，没想到一约就是这么长时间。  
他们的论坛有明确的规则，关于炮友的界线，甚至有些来这里的人都有家室，关于不能介入对方的生活，只解决生理需求。  
就像黄仁俊和罗渽民，哪怕确认过健康状况都还是每次戴套，从来没有玩脱过。

黄仁俊那天在房间呆了很久，试图弄清事情是从哪里开始不对的。  
他之前有过一段还算稳定的恋情，如果不去看结局，他的工作是在一家小有名气的时尚杂志，时尚圈的同性恋还算多，但当他看到那位和自己在一起不过几个月的造型师和一位刚来拍摄的小模特举动暧昧的时候，他还是觉得受了极大伤害，谁知道人家云淡风轻，拍拍他的肩说不知道他竟然这么认真。  
原来现在都流行不认真，那就彻底不要认真好了，讲好规则划清界限，不要有伤害的机会。  
但是今天罗渽民的举动让他看到些不对劲的苗头，或者很多天以前就开始不对了，从他有天早上赖在罗渽民的怀里睡回笼觉，从他们的聊天内容越发丰富，从今天，罗渽民叫出他的名字。  
好像一堵墙在从地基开始塌陷，裂痕在根源处 无可弥补。

下一次还是罗渽民约的他，黄仁俊那天也穿的颇为正式，似乎预感到有大事发生。  
他们破天荒第一次没有一进门就滚到床上，罗渽民坐到沙发上拿出两杯咖啡，跟黄仁俊说，我们聊聊吧。  
其实在面对面的开始，两个人都不确定，这场谈话将要行向何处，是为了打破僵局，还是及时止损。

“我要先跟你道歉。”罗渽民认真说话的时候也像在蛊惑人心，黄仁俊又不自觉咽了咽口水，对面的人在性爱里失了神智和清醒严肃地说话的样子，都很好看。  
约炮讲究情绪，每次罗渽民来的路上，或者黄仁俊在床上等的时候，都会将自己调动到一个一撩就硬的情绪状态下，是对自己也是对对方的尊重。  
但是今天没有那种氛围，两个人都正襟危坐，心里不知道在暗涌什么。  
“因为我们行业竞争比较激烈，怕你是带着别的企图来的，所以我查过你的工作和家庭。”  
罗渽民没有解释太多，那样反而态度不诚恳，他没有说他并没有看太多细节，都是下属确认了没有问题，他最多只知道工作单位和地点。  
黄仁俊听了也没有太过惊讶，罗渽民给人的形象就像是在经营什么大企业，黄仁俊理解，况且，“这没什么，我也不是十全十美，你每次穿来的每件衣服、单品，我都有仔细观察是什么牌子，有一次你车停的近，我还去看了你的车型。”  
罗渽民明白了又好像没明白黄仁俊在说什么，难道他的意思是界限并不那么容易划清，我们双方都可以在以后更加注意一些，又难道是……  
“如果你的意思是这个的话”，黄仁俊顿了顿，“如果你的意思是你有在在意我，那么我也有在意你。”  
黄仁俊知道刚才罗渽民说的话里没这个意思，但他曲解得很巧妙，引出自己真正想问的东西，等罗渽民的回应。  
罗渽民有些挫败感，对话有些脱离自己的掌控，他没想到黄仁俊不像在床上那样被动，但同时他又体会到莫名欣喜，黄仁俊总能给他惊喜——这一点又和床上一样。  
“仁俊。”他还是想拿回主动权，轻轻地叫黄仁俊的名字，他想看黄仁俊的反应，却在盯着黄仁俊唇角时下身一阵燥热。  
黄仁俊拉起他的领带，慢慢卷着缩小两人之间的距离，伏到他耳边，“我在这里。”

再好看的衣服这个时候都是累赘和障碍，罗渽民在扯掉黄仁俊衬衣纽扣的时候闪念想到，这件衣服一定很贵，但没关系，他以后可以赔很多件给他。  
润滑过后，黄仁俊要求自己坐上去，罗渽民默许了，帮他扶着自己的性器，却在黄仁俊坐到一半的时候猛地挺腰，他觉得自己迟早得死在罗渽民身上。  
罗渽民去含黄仁俊的乳首，从舔舐，到按压，到吸吮，玩弄了许久，黄仁俊一边缓缓动着身子一边为罗渽民这种以前不会有的举动发笑。  
“你还没断奶啊？”  
“你很甜。”  
黄仁俊胸前的两点被罗渽民照顾得光泽水润，下面还含着罗渽民的性器，忽而有种全身上下被填满的感觉，他把罗渽民抱进自己怀里，罗渽民乖乖地任他抱，只是下身的动作毫不含糊，到头来自己还是要被压，黄仁俊无奈地想。  
罗渽民这一次没有戴套，他舍不得做得太快，肠肉包裹上来的感觉太清晰，罗渽民感到自己被巨大的充盈感罩住，一时分不清是他在填满黄仁俊，还是黄仁俊在填满他。  
罗渽民认真看着黄仁俊随着自己的冲撞变幻的表情，他眯着眼，伸着舌头喘息，头偏向一侧露出好看的脖颈，白里透红显出蜜桃一般颜色的耳朵。  
罗渽民俯身咬上那只耳朵，一遍一遍地叫着，“仁俊，仁俊，仁俊……”  
黄仁俊嗯嗯啊啊地应着，去咬罗渽民的肩膀，这是他们第一次没有顾虑地为对方留下痕迹。罗渽民依旧进入得很深，但这次他能清晰地感受到那东西的轮廓，感受到它在与自己逐渐契合，两人一起达到了高潮，黄仁俊的小穴盛不住罗渽民的，流出来和黄仁俊自己的混到一起，罗渽民没有马上退出来，他沾起一点不知道是谁的精液，问黄仁俊想尝尝吗，黄仁俊嬉笑着去咬那根手指，吮吸得罗渽民差点在黄仁俊身体里又硬一次。  
“你看，我的味道和你的味道，都混在一起了。”

“说实话，你每次都问我舒不舒服，你自己是不是也很舒服？”  
“当然，被仁俊裹着的感觉很舒服。”

“你叫了我名字好多次。”  
“嗯，因为你是我的。”


End file.
